The present invention relates to a direct current motor and more particularly to a direct current motor provided with armature windings with a specific angular space.
Recently, various types of direct current motors have been proposed. Most of them employ lap windings or wave windings, and, in other improved direct current motors, only part of the lap windings or the wave windings has been improved, and they have various drawbacks including that the wow and flutter characteristics are poor (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,107,587 and 4,227,107).